Equinox
Appearance Equinox is slightly taller than average in height with a above average figure. She has long silver hair while her Light Personality is in control with two slightly pointed hyena ears of the same color sat atop her head. With this personality she has golden eyes that seem to have a calm and collected look to them. While her Dark Personality is in control, she has long pitch black hair with the same ears of the correlating color. In this personality she has blood red eyes that have a more feral look to them mostly due to the color and the slitted pupils. Her usual attire with her Light Personality in control, is a white form fitting shirt along with a white cardigan with gold embellishments on it paired with a white skirt that reaches about mid-thigh along with white shoes also embellished with gold coloring. Her usual attire with her Dark Personality in control, is a red and black sports bra which depending on her mood she may then layer with a tank top along with a red and black cardigan wrapped around her waist paired with black tracksuit bottoms with a red lining down the side along with black shoes with red embellishments.' Personality Equinox shows basic emotion around others while her Light Personality is in control and finds it incredibly difficult to trust people other than Nox(Dark Personality) and she rather that she keep to herself to that past events don’t repeat themselves. While her Dark Personality is in control, she shows immense distrust to people around her other than Light and sometimes an occasional bout of anger if anyone is too pushy getting close to her. She avoids the subject of family as much as she can due to bitter memories and depending on the personality that is in control, if the subject is brought up, different reactions will occur. Due to her trust issues, she finds it difficult to open up to people and due to her past she never had time to explore her sexuality and so she doesn’t quite know where she stands.' Powers and Abilities Due to her Hyena heritage, Equinox has the ability to see in the dark which Nox uses in unison with her abilities, an increased sense of hearing and smell which she can use to track people and listen to those further away than usual and naturally light steps that make near to no noise which Nox also uses in tandem with her abilities. While Equinox (Light) is in control, she has three main abilities: 1) Healing in which she can use to heal most injuries and at her current level can mend old bones to a more durable point and push back disease to a slightly more manageable stage. 2) Light Strike which gives her the ability to see points within the body that she can strike with her palm layered in light magic to disable the movement of certain parts of the body with the minimum amount of pain, however this only lasts for up to 30 minutes depending on the amount of magic she layers her palm with. 3) Her aura keeps allies in battle calm and clear headed so that they do not make rash decisions and this enables a team to truly work together and solve the situation together in the best and quickest possible way. While Nox (Dark) is in control, she has three main abilities: 1) She can create a blanket of mist that provides absolute darkness which she then pairs with her ability to see in the dark and her third ability to surprise enemies with sneak attacks from any and all angles. 2) Claws made of solid dark magic which with enough damage can inflict bleeding or with enough practice can completely cut through a limb, severing it. he magic left behind can also create a damage over time effect where it acts like a toxin for a short while to a person that is not well versed in magic. 3) Becomes undetectable while in darkness which she pairs with her mist and eye sight to stalk opponents and win with utmost force or to attack in complete stealth and efficiency, however those that are proficient with magic can sense her. Backstory Equinox was born on the 21st of July in the family hospital alongside her sister. As tradition with the rest of the family at birth, they were tested for the element they had an affinity towards. Hers had been light and her sisters had been Wind. They would be taught how to utilize this when they became of age which was 13 in her family. She had lived a fairly carefree life, being brought up around her parents business and slowly learning that it wasn’t what it had been portrayed to be. Yet, she never questioned it as she didn’t think it was her place and so she carried on with life as normal until a series of unfortunate events occurred. When Equinox was 12, due to her family business that operated in a less than ethical, members of the family and associates that worked with them were at risk of being targeted and unfortunately she had witnessed an assassination first hand was left alive to send a message to the family. The target was her best friend whose family had many dealings with hers. It was a day like any other and yet it turned out to be one of the worst in her life, their parents had brought them along to negotiations for a better image in front of their business partners. Her best friend was murdered in the process of them being transported to a room for them to stay in while the dealings went on. On the way there, a masked assailant had burst through the window, taken out their bodyguard with a swift movement and, like some sort of circus act, had brought both girls to their knees and restrained them. “Remember this day, for this is what will happen to the rest of you” was all she heard before the assailant had dramatically cut her friends throat in a straight, clean line. She had wanted to scream, but her voice could not find its way to her mouth. She had just sat there stiffly while the assassin made their clean escape until one of the bodyguards had eventually found her within the tragedy. She felt herself break that day. It was about 3 months after when her split personality became apparent. Constant whisperings in her head of dark thoughts became very prominent and while she tried to ignore them, they plagued her sleep as well. It eventually came to the fateful day where life got even worse than she thought it could. She had been on her way to her sister's room to find some comfort through her suffering but on her way there, for no apparent reason, she had blacked out. When she finally regained consciousness she had found herself in her destination but instead of comfort, she had found horror and sorrow. There was her sister, with a stab wound through her chest that had likely pierced her heart and the worst part was, Equinox had the murder weapon in her hand still fresh with blood. That was how the family had found her. It was the very next day in which she not only was diagnosed with split personalities with her vague recount of what had happened and a tidbit of knowledge of the voices in her head but was also banished from the family due to the acts she had committed with the only promise of nothing being said which was most likely to keep the families image up in the world of business. She had lived of the streets for a while, trusting no one but herself and with this came familiarity with the voice in her head which she had dubbed Nox and who in turn had called her Light, she had, in essence, made a friend for life through her and because of this bond Nox had dialed in her violent tendencies and promised that she wouldn't force control if she was let out once in awhile. She had soon found out that Nox was a being opposite to herself. She was light, Nox was dark and this became very apparent when, thanks to libraries containing knowledge on Magic. She had found a way to let the switch between her and Nox become an agreement of sorts. While also at the libraries, she would research into Light Magic and what she could do with it and with this also discovered that like everything else Nox had an opposite affinity for magic of the dark variant. She had continued the research until she was about 13 where she took the skills she had learnt and made a living out of them. She was smart with how she selected clients of sorts, she scouted out people that had looked like they had large amounts of money to spare and had an obvious injury or illness that she could heal with the magic she had learnt. While she could not cure disease, she could push it back and delay it or she could properly mend old bones into a more durable state. She had a business of sorts of it and eventually found herself with enough money to buy clothes for herself and out of the kindness and trust in her heart, let Nox pick clothes that suited her. She had spent about two years doing this, eventually buying a place to call home even though it was small and eventually through the use of Nox in control was able to set up a bank for the money she had gained. It was after these two years however that she felt as if she could progress further in life and she stumbled upon Osaka Gakuin, a school for others like herself. She had applied that day and to her surprise due to the mistrust of other people, had been accepted a week or two later. This is where the next chapter of her life would begin. Category:DesuGN Category:Māji Category:Student Category:Female Category:Character Category:Arcane Category:Accepted Character